Kitchen Princess
Kodansha | publisher_en = Del Rey | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = February 4, 2005 | last = 2008 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series written by Miyuki Kobayashi and drawn by Natsumi Andō. It won the Kodansha Manga Award for children's manga in 2006. ''Kitchen Princess is published by Kodansha in Japan and by Del Rey Manga in the USA. As the main character is a chef, the recipes for anything that she cooks are included in the back of the manga volumes as an omake ("bonus" or "extra"). Plot Najika Kazami, an orphan from Hokkaidō with a talent for cooking, transfers to Seika Academy to chase her dream of being a great chef, and to find her "Flan Prince", a boy that saved her from falling into a river and gave her a cup of flan with a silver spoon with the school's emblem on it. At the time, she promised him she would make the most delicious dessert in the world when they met again. After she is placed into Class A, the special class, Najika becomes the target of bullying by teen model Akane Kishida and her friends. Najika does manage to befriend Sora and Daichi Kitazawa, both of whom seem to be candidates for the Flan Prince. As the story progresses, both brothers fall in love with her, furthering Akane's anger, who is in love with Daichi. Characters * : Najika is an orphan from Hokkaidō who lost both her parents in an accident at a very young age. Shortly after their deaths, the young girl was saved from drowning in a river by a boy that gave her a delicious flan along with a special spoon. Since then, Najika has searched for her "Flan Prince", eventually transferring to Seika Academy when she discovers that the spoon is unique to that school. She is initially rejected by her classmates because she is put in the "special class", however she meets Sora and Daichi Kitazawa, the Seika director's sons, who become her first friends. As her classmates learn of her amazing cooking abilities, she earns their respect, except for Akane Kishida who leads others against her out of jealous over Daichi's attention towards Najika. Almost eternally optimistic and cheerful, Najika is a caring and hard-working individual. She is somewhat naive and easily manipulated by others, however she is also very forgiving, even of Akane who eventually becomes her best friend. Part of her talent is in her prodigious sense of taste: she never forgets a taste and can accurately analyze the components of almost any dish. * : Daichi is the younger brother of Sora Kitazawa and befriends Najika after her arrival. His first encounter with her occurs after she falls from a tree and lands on him. Daichi's feelings for Najika gradually become stronger, and he eventually falls in love with her. Najika is initially in love with Sora, though he kisses her once to express his attraction to her. After Sora's death, he is unable to bring himself to act on those feelings, though he gives in to his father's demands to try to protect Najika from being kicked out of the school. After he remembers his mother's death, he also remembers that he was Najika's "Flan Prince", and accepts her feelings for him. * : Sora is a talented pianist and the older brother of Daichi Kitazawa. He is the president of the student council and substitute director of the school. He is very composed, never letting sadness or anger show on his face. He is adored by all the girls at Seika Academy, and Najika's close relationship with him often invokes much jealousy. He falls in love with Najika, and tells Najika he is her flan prince. He is killed in a car crash while getting vanilla beans for Najika in a cooking contest, Before dying, he confesses that he lied about being her prince, and it is later revealed that he did so to try to keep Daichi from remembering their mother's death. * : Akane is a popular young model who strives to be a super model like her mother was. She initially hates Najika due to her jealousy over Daichi. After she goes on an extreme diet and loses her ability to eat, Najika re-creates a peach pie made by Akane's grandmother which helps her regain her appetite. Akane softens towards Najika, eventually considering her her best friend despite her own feelings for Daichi, and comes to support Najika in both her competition and in her relationship with Daichi. At the end of the series, she begins a relationship with Seiya. * : Seiya is a transfer student who replaces looks exactly like Sora and who the director uses to try to embarrass Najika out of the school. Egotistcal and arrogant, he initially looks down on Najika's informal and simple cooking style, but after he loses several competitions to her, despite being the school's new culinary representative, he begins to wonder if his way is correct. After eating a flan he made, Najika believes he must be the flan prince because it is the same taste, but its later shown that while Seiya had prepared it, Daichi was the one who gave it to her. After he is rejected by Najika, he eventually finds a new relationship with Akane. * : Hagio-sensei is Najika's caregiver and the one who runs the orphanage. * : Fujita is the owner of Fujita Diner, which was originally run-down and unpopulated, but, with the help of Najika, became a popular place for the students of Seika Academy to eat at. He acts lazy, and appears to have Najika doing all of his work, but he also gives her advice and supports her in her cooking. He was a chef to a three star restaurant in Paris and very talented, but he gave up his dreams after being betrayed by his lover. Fujita knew Najika's mother, Kaori, who inspired him to be a chef. References External links * * Anime News Network vol. 4 review * Anime News Network vol. 5 review * Anime News Network vol. 7 review Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:School anime and manga Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Children) Category:Cooking anime and manga ca:Kitchen Princess es:The kitchen princess id:Kitchen Princess ja:キッチンのお姫さま tl:Kitchen Princess zh:點心公主